


I Saw Shiro Kissing His Two Paladins

by haganenoheichou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Gratuitous making out, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Shaladin Secret Santa 2017, pining!Klance, pining!Shiro, shklance - Freeform, starts off as Klance, third wheel!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: Shiro was sad and confused, and he hated himself for it because it was for a silly reason and he was a silly guy who was way out of his depth. He saw how happy Keith and Lance were together and he had no idea what to do with himself – since he kind of wanted them both.Good thing all they wanted for Christmas was him.





	I Saw Shiro Kissing His Two Paladins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Shaladin Secret Santa gift for Emily who asked for some mutual pining! Happy Holidays! I hope you like it!

Takashi Shirogane was many things: a soldier, a pilot, a leader, an intergalactic space warrior (Hunk’s words, not his), and he was also a complete and utter loser when it came to matters of the heart. Or any part of the body involved in pleasurable activities involving other people, because for the past couple of months all he’d been seeing was Lance and Keith, all over each other; and it drove him nuts.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t control himself or whatever. He could. And that was the worst part; because he didn’t want to.

Sometimes, it was Keith. Keith with his pretty eyes and his pout and his kickass moves and damn, if he didn’t look absolutely ravishing when he straddled Shiro in their sparring sessions, red-faced and wielding his Galra blade. There was also the fact that Shiro definitively remembered the way Keith had looked at him before: lost, puppy-dog eyes and furtive glances, back in their Garrison days. Yes, Shiro had been an idiot not to have taken advantage of that because now Keith had eyes for someone else.

And he was entirely justified because fuck, _Lance._

Lance came off as brash and annoying at first to people who had never met him, but Shiro had very soon discovered that the kid actually had a big heart capable of loving a lot of people at the same time. Lance was the spirit of the team if Allura was the heart. It was Lance who took care of them in the weirdest, most subtle ways: by making them milkshakes, setting up that video game with Pidge's help, and by making sure that all of them had some sort of emotional support when things were hard.

It was only natural that the two of them had gravitated toward each other. Keith and Lance. Lance and Keith. _Neck and neck_. Though Lance had always fancied himself Keith’s rival, the other young man had been pretty clueless. Naturally, when the two of them had grown closer, their feelings had gone from intense dislike to intense like to intense making out in the hallways when they thought nobody was around.

And it was only natural that Shiro had fallen for them. Both of them. At the same time. Equal measure.

It was kind of miserable, really. Both of them were younger than he was – by several years, yes; but when it came to generational rifts, theirs showed. Granted, Coran and Allura were more clueless; but they had ten thousand years to catch up on. Shiro, though, was sometimes mystified by things like _lit_ , _Gucci_ , and _shade_.

He felt like a dirty old man sometimes.

And it wasn’t like he wanted to do dirty things to them either! Well, he _did_ , probably; but for now, he’d settle for not being alone in his quarters, staring off into space while he knew the two of them had taken it upon themselves to decorate a makeshift Christmas tree in the rec room.

Well, Lance had been the one to come up with the idea when Pidge had carefully calculated when Christmas was (with a margin of error of a couple of days). And then he had cajoled Keith into it.

With a sigh, he got up and off the bed, heading for the door. There was no use in just sitting here. He could at least give them a hand if only to use that as an excuse to be around them more during downtime.

* * *

He found them in the rec room, halfway between fighting and kissing as they seemed to be at odds when it came to hanging up the biggest bauble they had found. The trinkets, as well as the tree itself, were all fashioned from old pieces of Altean technology Pidge and Hunk had sacrificed for the cause. The tree itself was a tall steel monstrosity and leaned a little bit to the side.

It was the best tree Shiro had ever seen.

When he walked in, they stopped struggling against each other and turned their heads, surprised to see him there.

“Hey, Shiro,” Lance called, a large, goofy smile on his face. “Whatchu up to?”

Shiro shrugged. “Figured I might as well come see what this tree looks like.”

“It would look better if _someone_ wasn’t a stubborn idiot,” Lance muttered, earning himself an elbow in the ribs. “But look! Don’t you think this, uh… whatever this thing is, would look better over here? Keith wants to put it at the very top but there’s also the star, and it would clash and–,”

“Who _cares_?” Keith growled impatiently. “It’s just a stupid Christmas tree.”

Lance gasped, positively affronted. “You did _not_ just insult the greatest humanmade creation this side of the galaxy!"

Keith rolled his eyes. “It’s the _only_ humanmade creation this side of the galaxy, dimwit. Because we're the only humans this side of the galaxy."

“Speak for yourself, _Galra-boy_.”

“Hey–,”

And there they went again. Shiro sometimes wondered whether those two were really the fantastically majestic paladins of Voltron they appeared to be when they were in their Lions.

He walked over to them and plucked the bauble from Lance’s hands, inspecting it.

“This is interesting,” he said. It seemed like it had been fashioned from bits of the scaultrite they had retrieved for the teludav, all stuck to a round-ish hunk of metal. It looked more like a disco ball than a bauble, and he could kind of see Lance’s argument. It would draw too much attention away from the star on top of the tree.

Not that he would ever say that. He was supposed to be the neutral party here. Plus, he couldn’t stand to see Keith disappointed.

“How about we hang this up separately, then?” He offered. “You know, maybe in the control center? To liven it up a little and introduce Coran and the Princess to human traditions?”

The two of them looked at him mutely, and for a moment he thought he would have to kick himself for being such an idiot (witness the ever-dramatic mind of Takashi Shirogane, exacerbated by his hormonal responses to the two pretty young men lying on the floor in a heap).

Then Lance grinned widely. “That’s a great idea.”

“I bet Allura would love this,” Keith said, his face more relaxed now. “She likes shiny things, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah, she does!”

“Glad we settled that,” Shiro said fondly. “I’ll go put it up then, yeah? Great job on the tree.”

When Shiro was out of the earshot, having left the two of them alone, they looked at each other with matching frowns.

“And that’s why we need Shiro,” Keith said.

“That and the fact that his arms look _so damn good_ since he ditched the sleeves,” Lance replied, making his boyfriend snicker.

“Well, I guess we’ll find out soon enough whether he’s… you know… into us.”

“You know this could backfire _really badly_ ," Lance pointed out, and Keith rubbed his arm comfortingly. The two of them knew enough about rejection to understand that if that were the case, they'd be pretty heartbroken.

“I know,” Keith said and leaned his forehead against Lance’s shoulder. “But that’s… I mean, we take risks every day, don’t we?”

“I think this is as big as it gets,” Lance said, swallowing thickly.

"Are you talking about the risk or Shiro's package?" Keith teased lightly. Apparently, some of Lance's humor had rubbed off (pun intended) on him.

“Both. Definitely both.”

* * *

Christmas was spent in the rec room, lounging about and talking loudly over each other. Lance was the chattiest, of course; but Keith knew that it was probably worse today because Lance was very obviously nervous. Well, it was obvious to him, since he’d grown to understand Lance’s mood shifts better than anyone on this ship. Lance was quite the chatterbox tonight – and he never met Shiro’s eyes when he talked.

Keith wasn’t faring much better. He had said all of three sentences tonight, and none of them directly to Shiro.

They were a right mess.

When everyone retired to bed, the two of them waited for a little while before going to Shiro's door.

“Alright, now or never, right?” Lance said nervously, wringing his hands together. “Knock.”

“What?” Keith hissed sharply. “Why do _I_ have to knock?”

“Why would I knock?” Lance frowned. “He’s _your_ best friend.”

“Yeah, but we’re doing this _together_ , so there’s _no_ reason–,”

"You two are very loud; you know that?"

They hadn't noticed the door had slid open, revealing a very tired-looking, and very shirtless Shiro.

Keith could pinpoint the moment when Lance’s brain just short-circuited. He was staring at Shiro’s left nipple, his mouth half-open.

"Uh… can I help you?" Shiro reached somewhere they couldn't see to grab a shirt and began tugging it on.

“No, don’t!”

Keith and Shiro both stared at Lance who was the color of Keith’s Lion. Or his Lion. They hadn’t figured that part out yet. 

“Lance, is everything alright?" Shiro asked, lamentably putting the shirt on. "You're acting strangely."

“No, I, uh… wow.” Lance cleared his throat, thrumming with nerves and embarrassment and teenage hormones.

“I think what Lance _means to say_ ,” Keith began, giving his boyfriend a pointed look, “is that he’s fine and we kind of wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Can’t this wait until tomorrow?” Shiro asked, shifting uncomfortably. He was barefoot, Keith noticed. Barefoot and wearing a pair of really loose, thin sweatpants. For some reason, that was even better than seeing him shirtless.

Jesus.

Oh, yeah, right. Jesus.

“Tomorrow won’t be Christmas anymore,” Keith said, glancing up at Shiro.

“Uh… no, it won’t,” Shiro said. “Although we might not be celebrating it on the right day, Pidge did say–,”

“Screw it.”

And with all the poise in the galaxy, following the best traditions of holiday-themed rom-coms that cast an assortment of beloved actors, one British, one lonely, and one who died the year the movie was made, Lance pushed himself up on his toes and slung an arm around the back of Shiro's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Keith watched with wide eyes as Shiro let out a moan of surprise, his eyes wide, the expressions on his face going from surprise to confusion to… oh.

Shiro closed his eyes.

Shiro was kissing back. Softly. So softly. And his hand was inching towards Lance’s waist.

Lance’s foot was popping up.

When Lance finally let go, Shiro swayed back, looking adorably ruffled.

“Uh… Right,” he breathed, glancing between the two of them. “What just–,”

“Was that good?” Keith asked sharply.

Shiro frowned, apparently not catching on. "I… yeah–,"

“I’ll give you something better.”

Shiro found himself being yanked down into another kiss, this one much more precise, to the point, and no-nonsense. Apparently, months of making out around the ship had been more than enough practice for the two younger paladins. Just in different ways.

When Keith drew back, flushed and light-headed, he was met with Lance’s glare.

“Something _better_?” He turned toward Shiro who looked like he was experiencing the second coming of today’s birthday boy.

“Shiro, mine was better, wasn’t it?!” He demanded, nudging Keith in the ribs.

“Uh…”

“Shiro likes mine more, so–,”

“Oh, shut up, you could barely even reach his face–,”

“Guys!”

They stopped short, returning to the moment and remembering that they were supposed to be blushing right now. Shiro’s expression was unreadable as he looked at them. Damn, the nervousness was returning.

What if they were actually terrible kissers?

What if they were doing it wrong?

They’d only had practice with each other.

What if Shiro just wasn’t–

“I liked both of them,” Shiro said, biting his lip. “I like both of you.”

Lance and Keith glanced at each other, the moment tense, and then they sank back against the opposite wall, their knees jelly.

“Oh, thank God,” Lance breathed.

“That was… terrifying,” Keith murmured.

Shiro's look shifted from seriousness to amusement. "Seriously? You two have fought the Galra head-on, and _now_ you’re getting nervous?”

“It was terrifying!” Lance said, grabbing Keith’s hand. “We’ve been planning this for _weeks_!”

“Weeks?” Shiro asked. “Damn, okay. Uh… sorry?”

Keith yanked Lance forward, back into Shiro’s doorway then. “You can make it up to us tonight.”

“And every night,” Lance added.

“Okay?”

Shiro’s eyes softened even more as he looked at their faces, smiling nervously up at him.

“Okay.”

As the door slid closed, there was a snicker from around the corner.

“You owe me ten GAC.”

“Matt–,”

“Pidge.”

“Ugh, _fine_.”


End file.
